I'm Dead
by Smart Mark
Summary: Dean Ambrose is dead. He got hit by a car and now he's a ghost. In order to get his body back, he must go through the one thing he dreads the most: School.


So I'm dead people. Yeah, that's how the story starts. There's no weird plot twist or any awesome explanation for me being dead. I got hit by a car in Cincinnati and now I'm dead. I don't feel dead. In fact, I feel great. The only reason I know that I'm dead is the fact that I saw my lifeless body being loaded up into an ambulance. I've concluded that I'm a ghost. The funny thing is that I always believed ghosts were just a bunch of bullshit thought up by parents who wanted to scare their children and now I am one. By the way my name is Dean Ambrose."

So to give you some sort of an idea as to what happened to me, let's go back earlier in the day. I woke up to the sounds of my mother "doing her job" which is basically fucking low lifes for cash. You heard me correctly. My mom's a prostitute. I just wish she wouldn't bring work home. Keep in mind that my room's right next to my mom's bedroom so I can hear everything loud and clear. Seems like today's client's name is Reed. Kind of ironic considering I'm pretty sure he doesn't know how to do that. (Dean laughs at his own joke.) Nothing? Oh, fuck you guys it's funny. Anyway, I put on my clothes and ran out of there before I started vomiting. Looks like I wasn't having breakfast again that morning. I walked ten blocks before I got to my school, "Zaiden Driver High School". Did I mention it's the worst school in Cincinnati? So in an act of just being me the first thing I did was go up to the roof with no intention of going to any classes today. The best part is that no one cared. I could've died, no pun intended, and they still wouldn't have given a shit. Hell, even my mother didn't care. She's too busy fucking losers and spending the money she got on drugs. I'd been selling dope on the corner just to get some goddamn food inside of my fucking stomach. The only person that really cared about me was this kid named April Lee or AJ for short. Don't ask me how that works, she keeps it a secret from everyone for some reason. I don't know why she did it but the first day she came here she made it a mission to become my friend. At first she was a pain in my ass. Everywhere I went, she was there to. She was like a shadow. A really tiny shadow. I'm not exaggerating, that girl is really small. She only comes up to the middle of my arm. So yeah, she was really annoying, but after a while she went from a thorn in my side to the little sister I never had. There was just something about that smile of hers that really brightened up my day. To be honest, she was basically the only reason I came to school. This may be kind of surprising but AJ was bullied in school. She was called a nerd just because she wore glasses and liked comic books. Sometimes they would make fun of the fact that she came from a broken home. Obviously, I can relate to that. The main bullies were named Eva Marie and Summer Rae. It just made my blood boil whenever I saw her getting picked on by those fake bitches. I wanted to help her but she always asked me to stay out of it. I tried to tell her that she shouldn't have been taking all of that shit from them, but she still continued to do so. One day, I had enough and confronted her about it and I'll never forget the events that took place after I did.

She had this sadistic smile on her face and told me "Those disease carrying sluts are gonna get what's coming to them. You just wait and see."

That told me to never ever fuck with AJ. Believe it or not, I actually was kind of afraid of her after that.

Wow, I think I just got goosebumps. To get back on track, the girl I was talking about a second ago came up to the roof like ten minutes after I got there."

"Staying up here today, Mox?" AJ asked me.

Mox is a nickname she came up with for me. She says it's cause I had a lot of moxie and I kind of liked it.

"Yeah. I don't really want to here Mr. Levesque's stupid voice today-uhh." I replied mocking him.

"You know what." She said, "I'm staying up here with you."

"Why?" I asked.

"What's the harm in skipping one day of school with my best friend?"

"Won't your parents get mad?"

"Oh, please. My parents don't care. They spend most of the day drinking, anyway. The only reason why I get the grades I do is so they won't have to drag their sorry asses to any parent teacher conferences." She explained.

"Well, at least I have someone up here with me. It does get lonely at the top, literally."

So, for the next 7 hours me and AJ did what normal people would alone on a roof and talked. We talked about all sorts of things like our how bad our parents were, which teacher we hated most, and what we wanted be when we grew up. It turns out we both wanted to be pro wrestlers. Also, did I mention that we did it with each other?

Yep, that happened. Believe it or not, she was the one that started it. It went down like this.

"Hey, AJ. There's something I've been wanting to ask you." I told her.

"Shoot."

"Why do you care about me so much? You've followed me everywhere for the last year and when I threatened you, you still wouldn't leave. I just want to know why."

Instead of answering the question, she got up from a seated position and just stared at me as I got up. Like she was trying to come up with an answer or something. Then she ran over to me, jumped into my arms and kissed me hard on the lips. I reacted just as a normal 16 year old boy would and kissed her back. Don't judge me.

With her still in my arms she said, "I care about you because I want you."

You read that correctly folks. She didn't say she loved or liked me. She said she wanted me and that's when I couldn't control myself anymore.

I pushed her onto the door of the roof. I put her down and instantly pulled down her skinny jeans and panties down in one quick motion revealing a very moist pussy. I couldn't believe that, I Dean Ambrose could make AJ Lee, the sweetest girl in school all hot and bothered. It's weird how the world works isn't it folks? Apparently, AJ wasn't a virgin. She had done it before with some guy named Greg Marisculo before he cheated on her. I took of my pants and realized I forgot to put on boxers when I was rushing out of the house. I do consider myself to be huge, but I know I'm pretty big for a 16 year old boy. To keep from hurting AJ, I slowly moved myself inside her. It felt like my rod was caught inside some sort of a vice grip. She was so tight! After she adjusted to me, I slowly moved in and out of her at first but after a while I couldn't hold back anymore. I relentlessly thrusted into her, each thrust gaining a scream of approval. In between thrusts I asked her if she was on birth control and she said yes. Thank God, because if she was pregnant the baby wouldn't have a father. I'm dead, remember?

I pounded into her until we both reached our climax at the same time. At the same damn time, at the same damn time. Sorry, I got that song stuck in my head.

After that awesome moment, school was over and if we didn't want to get caught we'd have to blend in with the crowd. We successfully escaped from school and went our separate ways. I was so drained from that encounter with AJ that I didn't see the car coming toward me at full speed.

So that's what happened to me.

"Dean, who are you talking too?" A feminine voice asked.

Oh, yeah. AJ's also dead.


End file.
